


Death Could Come For Me As Long As He Comes First

by MogmaMittens



Series: I'd Rather Die (Than Stop Touching You) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Kinda?, M/M, Tent Sex, kieran tries to be clever with titles and fails spectacularly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: Noct brought up the question weighing on his mind ever since he'd let Ignis shove his fingers down his throat nearly a week ago. A week ago! And they haven't done anything! He believed, quite frankly, that it was absolutely outrageous.





	

At the beginning of their journey, Noct didn’t actually  _ expect  _ to be sharing his tent with (his long time childhood crush) Ignis, nor did he expect to be sharing at all. Spacing  _ was  _ limited, though, and they were rather lucky they didn’t have to fit four adult men into one small tent. They could have brought four tents, but, well, there was only  _ so much space  _ in the Regalia and they still all needed to  _ fit _ .

 

Therefore, two tents.

 

Now, Noct considered himself to be especially lucky, given Ignis’ habits, who strongly insisted they be roomed together with no reason more than a protective streak that'd been going on since they were young; Prompto and Gladio didn't really take up issue with it other than all the jokes about them sharing a bed (which wasn't exactly wrong, considering they  _ had  _ managed to migrate closer and closer to one another as the night went on) so it went, for the most part, unchallenged. Besides, when they didn't sleep together - _ platonically,  _ of course - Ignis ended up losing sleep over it, and no one liked him when he was grumpy. Even  _ Noctis  _ didn't really like him when he was angry, and that's saying something. 

 

So, when Noctis managed to  _ finally _ make a move (because Noct  _ had _ to, he couldn't just let the tension boil on between them forever, whether he was engaged or not) it garnered him all the nightly make out sessions he could ever ask for. His only complaint? Maybe the rocks that got lodged in his back, or the way Ignis always looked sore the next day from the rocks lodged in  _ his  _ back.

 

It was during one of these make out sessions - or before, rather - that Noct brought up the question weighing on his mind ever since he'd let Ignis shove his fingers down his throat nearly a week ago.  _ A week ago! And they haven't done anything!  _ He believed, quite frankly, that it was absolutely outrageous. 

 

“Why don't we ever do anything else?” He said quietly, as to not wake Prompto or Gladio sleeping in the tent nearby. It  _ was  _ on the other side of camp, but they didn't particularly feel like taking any chances with their secrecy. Ignis dipped down from his vantage point above Noct and kissed him, heavy enough that his mind scattered for a few moments and he had to recuperate before speaking again.

 

Luckily, Ignis seemed to notice and replied, “What do you propose we do?”

 

It was a fair question, in all honesty. They couldn't just go off and buy lube at the nearest gas station without anyone noticing, and either way, penetrative sex was  _ loud.  _ Ignis knew this, Noct knew this, it was all very obvious  _ why  _ they hadn't gotten up to much beside kissing in their long nights somewhat-alone. Still, he wished they could do  _ something.  _ He was tired of being left blue-balled all night, and he had a feeling that Ignis was too.

 

“I mean, you  _ said  _ you wanted to do this. Kinda. Remember? That day in the car?”

 

“Wishful thinking, Noct. You know we can’t do a thing while the others sleep so close by.” He leaned back so he was seated between Noct’s legs, looking down at him like he'd rather be ravishing him than talking. Noct  _ really _ wished they were alone right now. Preferably in a bed? Or maybe some kind of sofa? Hell, even the back seat of the Regalia might- well, no, there was the issue of space. Damn.

 

That didn't stop him from admiring Ignis from this angle, though.

 

His hair was mussed from Noct running his hands through it, sticking out in every damn direction like he'd been through a hurricane. That was some grade-A sex hair, and they hadn't even  _ had sex.  _ He was a bit proud of himself, were he being honest. Still disappointed about the lack of sex, though. 

 

His skin was sweaty and flushed - being in a closed tent only served to make it worse, really - and there was a hickey on the left side of his chest that Noct had remembered giving him in great detail. They’d both stripped down to their underwear in preparation for bed, or whatever this was, Noct wasn’t entirely sure which. Noct knew  _ he  _ slept in _ his  _ underwear, but he wasn’t sure about Ignis. He might just have been doing it because there was nothing else, or because Noct was doing it. You never know.

 

“We could at least do, y’know,  _ something,”  _ he gestured widely with his hands, “I just really wanna, um, touch you.” He laughed to himself, his face heating up even more than it already was. “Cheesy as hell, right?”

 

“Only a  _ bit.”  _ Ignis sure seemed to take it as a compliment, though, from the way he took Noct’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “I didn't know you felt  _ that  _ strongly. I can figure something out, I assure you.” With that, he dove down again, pressing his lips to the juncture of his neck and right shoulder.

 

“ _ Please  _ do,” he gasped, his hips twitching up as Ignis scraped a particularly sensitive spot with his teeth.

 

“Still, I'd rather not go any farther without any lubrication…” he trailed off, breathing humid against his neck, “I still don’t want to chance hurting you.”

 

“Well it's not like gotta, uh,” honestly, even the  _ word  _ was daunting to him, “fuck, or anything. We could just, you know…” he ground his hips down onto Ignis’ lap and relished in the sudden noise he made, even if it was a bit too loud for the level of secrecy their arrangement required. “M’too loud for anything else, anyway,” he laughed sheepishly. Even through the fabric of their underwear it was still a hell of a lot of friction, or at least more than he'd been  _ getting.  _ You can't just jerk off next to your sleeping best friend, after all, even  _ if  _ you'd been making out in secret for a couple of weeks now.

 

“If it was avoidable,” he winced, “I’d rather not do this while dressed. Clothing is sparse.” And there was the  _ second  _ reason they hadn't done anything. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ignis was too self conscious of their shitty showering schedule (and to be honest, why  _ wouldn't  _ you be) to do anything with him. Which  _ was  _ fair, Noct supposed, but he’d better know that the next time they shared a hotel room they  _ would _ be fucking. It was just the next logical goal in this relationship. Unfortunately, all they'd been getting recently was rooms with four beds, or two beds large enough to share, which he found  _ incredibly  _ disappointing and at this point, he was fairly certain this was some divine prank rather than a series of unlucky room assignments. 

 

“Mind elsewhere, Noct?” He bent and began sucking a love mark onto Noctis’ chest, right below where his neckline usually sat. He’d have to be careful not to let his shirt jostle too much for the next few days then, which was, he found, nearly impossible in their “line of work,” so thanks for that, Ignis.

 

“Nah,” he tucked his calves behind Ignis’ thighs and used them to urge him forward, “just thinkin’ about what we could do…”

 

Ignis braced himself with one arm next to Noct’s head, the other snaking in between them. “Quiet,” he warned as he began palming at Noctis’ cock, leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss.

 

He moaned, surprised, into Ignis’ mouth, gingerly moving his hands from his bedroll to his hip and the nape of his neck. His mind was too focused on his hand - bless that hand, honestly - to notice the other hand sliding up into his hair. He let his eyes flutter shut, his breathing picking up the pace. He figured Ignis had to have done this before with the way he touched him so expertly - or, at least, without anything to compare him to, _ he _ thought so - and he only found himself wanting  _ more. More  _ of his hands,  _ more  _ of his mouth,  _ more  _ of his body pressed against his.

 

And embarrassment be damned, he was going to get it.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder what the  _ worst  _ that could happen would be if Prompto and Gladio found out about this. If they woke up and heard. 

 

He didn’t  _ care,  _ is what he was saying, as long as Ignis kept up what he was doing.

 

Rolling his hips up into his hand, he spread his legs a bit more; Ignis tightened his hand in Noct’s hair, gently urging his head back so he could kiss down the column of his neck. He wanted Ignis to leave him hickeys  _ everywhere,  _ but he knew he couldn’t, not with the state of their relationship. Not ever, really. Noctis made a note not to dwell on these kinds of things during sex -- too embarrassing. Too sad.

 

Instead, Noct waited until Ignis had pulled back enough that he could look him in the face, “I wanna touch dicks.”

 

“Hm?”

 

He grinned down at him wildly, pushing his hips up into Ignis’ hand, “You heard me.”

 

“That’s… blunt of you.” He said, and they took a moment to stare each other down before his mouth twisted into a smile and he hid his face in Noct’s shoulder, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“What’re you laughing at?”

 

“I’m,” he pressed a kiss to his jawline, “going to kiss that smile right off of your mouth.”

 

_ Ah.  _ Ignis was… definitely better at this than he was. In all fairness, he  _ was  _ just testing the waters, but… still. He was more experienced, Noct supposed, and that made all the difference.

 

Noctis’ hand moved from Ignis’ hip to his front, his fingers curling into the waistband of his underwear. “Could you…? Um.” With a smile still fondly set upon his face, Ignis sat up on his knees and tugged his briefs down until they were at mid-thigh. Noctis looked up at him with an appreciation he reserved only for Ignis, sitting up with him so his head was up against his chest. “That’s a lot better.” He put both hands, palms down, on Ignis’ stomach, pushing him back until he was sitting on his feet.

 

He unceremoniously removed his own underwear next, yelping in surprise when, after kicking them off one foot, Ignis grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in close, kissing his stomach. He dragged his lips up his chest, slowly, pausing to press his tongue to one of his nipples. Noct arched forward into his mouth, putting a hand on the back of his head and burying it in the hair there. Noct just wanted to get to the main event at this point, and he tried to make it very clear to Ignis in the way he canted his hips forward. 

 

Not getting the hint, or rather,  _ refusing  _ the hint, he licked across Noct’s chest to his other nipple, moving one of his hands from his hip to his chest and playing with the nipple not in his mouth. Noctis took a shuddering breath, widening the gap between his legs and crawling over Ignis, straddling his lap. With his mouth freed, Noct dipped down to kiss him, keeping him close by the hold on the back of his head.

 

He supposed that was when Ignis  _ finally  _ got the hint, and Noct moaned into his mouth when his fingers wrapped gingerly around his cock and began stroking him in a slow cadence. “Do I have to remind you again?” he thumbed over the head, snorting when Noct snapped his hips forward suddenly. “ _ Quiet. _ ”

 

“I heard you the first time.” He pressed his lips to Ignis’ cheek, then beneath his ear, “I told you I was loud.”

 

“You’d better stop that, then,” he chided, “or  _ I  _ might.” He let go of Noctis’ dick, and he whined in reply, pushing his hips forward until their cocks were pressed together.

 

“I dunno, I think I like  _ this  _ better anyway,” His arms wound their way around his neck and he breathed, hot and humid, into Ignis’ ear.

 

Ignis wrapped his hand loosely around both of their dicks, keeping them steady as Noct moved his hips. It was so  _ good -  _ the right amount of friction was  _ finally  _ happening; it was almost too much for him to handle. He dug his fingers into his forearms and groaned, muffled, into the crook of his elbow. He stared unseeingly at the lantern in the corner, trying his hardest to restrain any noises that threatened to escape; he was about ready to tell Ignis to just fuck him, pain be damned - even though he was fairly certain that  _ wasn’t  _ how it worked - but the thought was still there. 

 

“Holding you like this,” he said suddenly, shocking Noct out of his head, “makes me never want to let you go.” Ignis squeezed Noct’s hip, and he was sure he heard the whimper he made at the feeling.

 

Well,  _ that  _ was a turn-on.

 

“Please don’t,” his hips stuttered out a staccato rhythm and Ignis moved his hand from Noct’s hip to the floor behind him, leaning back so he could properly return Noct’s enthusiasm. 

 

“I won’t,” he said, then Noct dragged him in close and slotted their lips together, breathing more into his mouth than he was kissing it. He reached down with one hand and wrapped it around Ignis’, guiding him to a slow counter beat against their hips.

 

Their precum alone wasn’t enough to really lubricate anything, but Ignis didn’t exactly look primed to complain, so Noct decided he needed to take this into his own hands - quite literally. He pulled back and spat into the palm of his hand, something that made Ignis wince, and then grabbed them both together when Ignis’ hand shied away.

 

_ Much better.  _

 

They moved their hips together in tandem, the both of them almost falling over when Noct moved especially quickly. They both laughed quietly, intimately, when Ignis regained his balance, Noct only stopping for a second to help him steady himself. “You alright?” He asked shakily - though, he wasn’t the only one, Ignis’ body was shaking just as much.

 

“Of course,” came his reply, although he didn’t  _ look  _ very alright. In fact, he looked a way Noct had never seen him, a blush high on his cheeks and pupils blown out as he stared up at him. 

 

Noct’s thighs shook as he drew close to the edge; this was going to be  _ intense.  _ Finally getting some after not getting off for  _ weeks? Yeah.  _ “Are you gonna…?” he muttered, drawing out his words, as if he couldn’t quite focus correctly on anything he was saying. In all fairness, he really couldn’t - his brain was in a million places right now, the topmost thing being Ignis’ free hand running up and down his side. Sure, they were used to touching each other, but never this intimately. Never like  _ this.  _ It made his skin feel a thousand times more sensitive, and only served to propel him closer to getting off.

 

“Yes. I- Yes.” 

 

“Good,” he moved his free hand from around Ignis’ shoulder to his face and pressed their foreheads together, their breath ghosting warm over each other’s faces. Noct dragged his thumb over his cheek, exhaling raggedly. 

 

As soon as he realized he was that close, he was cumming, twitching his hips forward and moaning far too loudly than what was acceptable. He  _ did  _ warn Ignis. Besides, what were the chances of anyone waking up? It was the middle of the night, they were asleep enough by now.

 

His mind was hazy as he worked himself through his orgasm, hardly noticing Ignis’ -  _ did he just -  _ moan as he followed along, his cum rolling down Noct’s palm and smudging onto his stomach. When he looked up his glasses were foggy and he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of them all fogged up and halfway down his nose; Ignis rolled his eyes and righted himself, then reached up to take the glasses off.

 

“Why d’you wear glasses while we’re doing this, anyway?” Noct said, out of breath and resisting the urge to collapse back onto his bedroll, cleanliness be damned.

 

“To see you,” he put his glasses down somewhere that Noct didn’t see and guided him down until he was lying on his bedroll, “in perfect detail.”

 

“When did  _ you  _ get so romantic?” Noct pulled Ignis down with him, using his clean hand, of course, and kissed him, slow and deep. Ignis’ tongue licked into his mouth and Noct returned the favor, falling into the lazy kissing routine they usually took part in. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He waved Noct’s hand off and sat up on his knees, leaning over his own bedroll to get into his backpack, where he kept wipes, and throwing off his underwear once and for all in the process. Noct, with eyes trained on his back, took the opportunity to slide his pointer finger into his mouth, sucking off all the cum that had collected there. By the time Ignis had turned back around, he was about ready to move on to his thumb, and he watched in amusement as his eyes widened, his hand let go of the bag of wipes (really?) and they dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

 

He licked up the side of his hand, letting his eyes flutter shut as he took the tip of his thumb into his mouth. He had to refrain from letting out an over-exaggerated moan, the corners of his mouth curling up as Ignis retook his place between his thighs and cupped his jaw. He opened his eyes, but only for a moment - only to see the heady look that Ignis was giving him, the darkness of his eyes - before he dragged his tongue up the meat of his palm, swallowing down the cum that was left on his tongue. 

 

By the time he started licking around the outside of his hand, Ignis was kneading his hips and staring at him with rapt attention; Noct felt like he was the only one in the world to him, and truth be told, he probably was. 

 

When his hand was finally clean, Ignis took him by the wrist and grabbed the bag of wipes with his other hand, taking one and gently wiping down his hand. He made sure to get into every crease, and when he was done, he pressed a chaste kiss to the base of his palm. 

 

Then, he moved on to his stomach, wiping through the thin hair there until the skin was clean. He moved on to himself shortly thereafter, wincing then he found the cum had gotten tacky. 

 

“You gonna be this meticulous every time we sleep together?” He got cleaning up, but right away? He was _exhausted,_ and Ignis had to be, too. Oh, well. He rolled his head to the side, relaxing into his bedroll like it was his bed at home, satisfied after finally getting what he’d wanted for, well, as long as he could remember.

 

“Mm, most likely.” He reached down and grabbed one of their discarded blankets, pulling it over their bodies as Ignis took his place on Noct’s chest. “Does it bother you?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Good. I wouldn’t stop even if it did.”

 

“As expected.”

 

Ignis laughed, reaching up to brush the hair from Noct’s face, looking very much like he was settled in for the long haul.

 

He was going to sleep well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](www.luci3l.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/LGN1S) for more Quality Content Via Me (I take fic requests!)


End file.
